


Hack'd Into Me Heart

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Insecurity, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you write an Eggsy where the reader works as a hacker for he kingsmen and they really like each other but they both think the other person hates them but somehow they end up together? Your writing is amazing!





	Hack'd Into Me Heart

Her fingers nimbly moved around the keyboard as she knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. Behind her, Merlin observed and examined her work.

“Done” Y/N said as she pushed the last key with a proud grin.

The man smiled a little and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

“Well done, Y/N”

She stood up and nodded her head in appreciation.

“Thank you”

At that very moment, Eggsy came into the building and glanced at them.

“Hello, Eggsy” Merlin greeted him simply, taking his seat again since the girl left it free.

“Hi” The boy then glanced at Y/N after replying to the man. Her eyes were on him as well. “Hiya, luv”

“Hello, Eggsy” She replied briefly, walking away and closing the door behind her as she left the room.

With a sigh, the boy plopped down on a chair once she was gone.

“She fuckin’ hates me, don’t she?” He mumbled, leaning his head on the top of the seat and closing his eyes tiredly.

“Why do you think that?” The bald man answered him, still not taking his eyes away from the computer he was working on.

Eggsy shrugged, even if the man wasn’t looking at him still.

“I dunno, she barely looks at me” The boy kept thinking about it, being unable to let it go.

“That doesn’t mean she hates you…” Merlin turned around in his seat to glance at the young man. “She’s a shy girl, that’s all”

Eggsy frowned in apprehension as he thought about it.

“I jus’ feel like she has a problem with me”

Merlin grinned in spite of himself, feeling fond towards the both of them. He had always liked them better than the rest of the boys and girls he had to work with.

And on top of all, he had always thought they would make a lovely couple.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?”

Eggsy frowned and nodded gravely, wondering what could be so interesting for him to be so secretive about it.

“When we first talked, Y/N kept staring at you admiringly” The man lightly curved up his lips at the memory. He just thought the girl was endearing.

“She did?”

“Yeah, and she told me she looked up to you, because you were so kind and brave” All that said, Merlin turned around dully to face the screen again.

Eggsy grinned proudly once the conversation was over and let his mind drift into daydreams. Mostly including Y/N.

*

On the other room, Y/N stared at the ceiling, sitting down in an armchair.

Every interaction with Eggsy felt cold, awkward and dry.

She felt like he hated her. Even though she tried to be nice to him, she was extremely shy. Whenever he tried to talk to her the girl would just stay silent in embarrassment.

No matter how much she told herself to tell him something in return, to smile at him even. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it, wouldn’t find the courage to do so.

Besides, even if she managed to reply and have an actual conversation, Y/N felt like there was still a long path ahead. It took her so long to get along with people because it was so hard for her to open up.

And she admired Eggsy. She… liked him a lot, ever since they passed the initiation test.

Eggsy was loyal, sweet, caring and selfless. Also a great Kingsman: brave, strong and efficient. Not to mention handsome.

She would love to be his friend, she felt the need to have him around. But she needed to get over her shyness first.

“What’s on your mind, Y/N?” Harry’s posh British accent startled her and dragged her away from her thoughts.

“What?”

“If I may say so, you look preoccupied” The man left his umbrella leaning against the table and calmly sat down in the armchair in front of her.

The girl sighed and bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to express her feelings.

She knew that Harry had been the one to propose Eggsy. That the boy and he were very close. So although it felt embarrassing to talk about it with him, she thought he would know about the boy’s feelings.

And besides, Harry was a wise man and a gentleman. He would definitely give her good advice, and do it politely.

“Could I ask for your advice about something?” Since she knew how important manners were for the man, she made an effort to be extremely polite with him.

Harry smiled a little, noticing her efforts.

“Of course” He nodded a little. “What is it?”

“I want to get someone to like me but I don’t know how” Y/N pouted a bit, thinking that maybe the situation had no solution. “But I think he… they… won’t like me no matter how hard I try”

The man chuckled a little in amusement.

“I don’t want to meddle in business that are not my own, but…” He began to say, shifting in his seat. “I believe that Eggsy likes you very much already, Y/N”

Her eyes went wide with the mention of his name.

“Beg your pardon?” She mumbled, startled.

“That boy obviously has a crush on you, or however you youngsters say nowadays” Harry calmly said, owning up to his gentlemanly nature.

Y/N felt unable to say a word. She blushed deeply and felt flustered about that fact.

“Do you really think so, Harry?” The girl couldn’t help a tiny smile, happy that the boy felt that way.

“I do” The man gave her a sweet smile.

She quickly stood up, feeling the need to go talk to him immediatly and confirm it.

“You should talk to him” The man nodded simply, always maintaining his calm aura and his manners even when he didn’t speak.

Excited, Y/N rushed out of the room to find Eggsy.

*

When she walked back into the computer room, Y/N noticed that the boy wasn’t there anymore. Only Merlin still sat there, distractedly fiddling with the computer and typing randomly on the keyboard.

“Merlin?” When the man turned his head to her voice, she kept talking. “Where’s Eggsy?”

“He was upset about something, so he walked out to have some fresh air”

“What was he upset about?”

She noticed an unusual amused expression on the man’s face and soon after, his eyebrows raised up as the corner of his lips did too.

“Take a wild guess, Y/N” He replied, his voice holding a suggestive hint.

It definitely had something to do with her.

Only heaving a silent sigh and surely not commenting on Merlin’s reply, she walked out of the building.

The man rolled his eyes as she did. He often spoke with Harry about it, since the men had been suffering those two’s situation for a while.

They both realized how Eggsy and Y/N liked each other even if they didn’t notice themselves.

So Merlin just grinned a tiny bit as he thought that maybe they would finally get together, because he secretly enjoyed the idea of them dating.

*

Y/N rubbed her arms just as the cold air hit her once she was outside. Absently doing so seeking warmth, she looked around for Eggsy.

She spotted him leaning in a street lamp, biting his fingernails with a frown and a distraught expression in his face.

“Eggsy” His name came out almost as a sigh, her lips forming a sweet smile.

He turned his head towards her quickly, startled by the sudden sound of her tender voice.

“Hi” The boy mumbled lowly, staring at her with curious eyes.

For a long moment, they just stood there in an awkward silence. Then she piped up.

“May I ask you a question?” She said, intertwining her fingers behind her back as she took just one step towards him.

The boy grinned, loving the fact that she always was so polite just like Harry tried to show him.

Eggsy’s first instinct was to show her a smirk and be a tad smug about it, replying with something like ‘just did, luv’. But as he watched her shy expression and the small smile on her lips, he grinned fondly and nodded.

“Sure, go ‘head”

“Harry happened to mention something about you, and I…” She bit her lip nervously, not really wanting to embarrass herself in front of him.

“Yeah?”

“He said that you…”

“Spit it out, luv”

“That you… might like me? I just wanted to know if it was true” Of course, Harry didn’t have any reason to lie about it. And she knew the man wouldn’t speak if he wasn’t sure.

Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks started burning.

He decided that it was best to act confident about it and just admit it.

“It’s true” He pursed his lips together, cringing as he braced for her reaction.

Honestly, he had no idea how she would react to it.

If what Merlin said was true and she didn’t really hate him and in fact Y/N admired him, maybe she wouldn’t freak out about it.

Certainly, however, the boy was not prepared for her actual response.

“Oh my god, really?!” Y/N squeaked, showing him a big delighted grin that made him smile in relief. “Me too!”

“What?” His jaw dropped.

“I… like you too” She shrugged in a cute way, but he was so dazed by it all for a second that he couldn’t speak.

“Why didn’t ya tell me?”

Her eyes suddenly averted his gaze and settled on the ground beneath them instead, too shy to hold his glare. Besides, the look of his beautiful eyes fazed her.

“I thought there was no way you could like… me” She pronounced the last word as if she was insignificant and not of interest, which annoyed Eggsy.

He saw such a wonderful person in her, and it angered him that she didn’t appreciate herself like he did. That she didn’t see herself with his own eyes so she could realize.

“Are you takin’ the fuckin’ piss?” Eggsy couldn’t really find other way to express his shock.

Y/N chuckled, slightly amused by his surprise.

“I was just so insecure…” Coyly, she scratched her neck as she quietly looked away from him.

“Luv…” He started, showing her a sweet but extroverted and smug grin. “You’re so fuckin’ awesome!”

Y/N felt herself blushing again, and she was self-conscious having him right there, watching how her cheeks turned pink.

“You? You think I’m awesome?” She chuckled in disbelief, and the boy’s grin only widened.

He remembered what Merlin told him, and by the tone in her voice he could tell the man hadn’t been lying.

“Yeah I do! You’re cute, sweet, humble and fuckin’ sick!” He exclaimed to show her how much he appreciated her. “And you’re the best hacker ever”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yeah! You hack’d into me heart, Y/N!” Eggsy felt brave enough to place his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Bashfully, she took a step back to stay out of his reach.

She wanted to kiss him, she really did, very badly. But she couldn’t bring herself to do so. 

Her heart was also beating so fast inside her chest that it felt like it would explode, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach making her weak and her legs shaky.

Eggsy chuckled, understanding that she was indeed too shy. Y/N didn’t hate him. On the contrary, she liked him a bit too much!

“You’ll be cold” He said, noticing her mild shivering and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a coat in the cold streets. “Let’s go back inside”

“Thanks, Eggsy”

She took a step towards the door, determined to go back in. He, however, held her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

Keeping her close to him with a hand on her back, Eggsy leaned forward to peck her lips softly yet passionately.

He winked at her, a smug yet attractive grin plastered on his lips.

“You’re welcome, Y/N”

Eggsy laughed when she visibly blushed even harder and accompanied her back into the building, watching how she smiled to herself contently.


End file.
